dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemy
Alchemy is process in which new items can be created from existing ones in Dragon Quest games. In Dragon Quest VIII and IX, the process is controllable by the player and is a means of creating new items manually. Alchemy is a fantastic way to recycle older equipment, with the results often significantly greater than the sum of their parts and well worth resisting the temptation to sell the old scrap off. Appearances Dragon Quest IV Alchemy debuts in the series as a plot element mentioned in IV in relation to Meena and Maya's father, the esteemed Mahabala. He is said to have found a way of creating gold using alchemy. This breakthrough lead to the rediscovery of the Secret of Evolution, and the demise of the alchemist at the hands of his apprentice. Dragon Quest VIII Alchemy debuts as a player-controlled feature in the eighth game. King Trode repairs the Alchemy pot he salvaged from the ruins of his castle before the game begins, and presents it to the Hero aboard the ship sailing to Peregrin Quay. At first, only two ingredients can be combined, but the pot will be upgraded to handle three at once after the Pickham incident. In the original PS2 version of the game, the pot will boil as the player walks through towns and the over world, but not in dungeons where the Wagon cannot traverse safely; the pot can be upgraded to instantly complete a concoction as a reward for defeating the Lord of the Dragovians. In the Nintendo 3DS port, the recipe will finish immediately once the ingredients are added, and this feature has been removed from the Lord of the Dragovian's prize list. Alchemy recopies can be found by reading books and speaking with townsfolk, though some are never fully alluded to and remain up to the player to experiment with the system to discover. In the original version, most formulas taken from tomes only hint towards their required reagents, but in the 3DS port, all ingredients are listed in the recipe book once the player gets the initial hint. ''IX In ''IX, the player can use alchemy to create items. To do so, the player must use the Krak Pot at Quester's Rest. The Krak Pot does not become available until after the gate east of Stornway opens part-way into the game. Erinn then puts the Krak Pot on the counter for usage. Alchemy is best used in Dragon Quest IX in relation to recipes. Recipes can be found by searching bookcases throughout the game. Recipes can be found for both common and rare items and is a popular method of obtaining items. Players may also choose to manually mix items which may or may not produce a resulting item. If an item is not made, the items are returned to the player and are not consumed. Alchemy is the only way you can create the 22 Alchemiracles, Name In Other Languages Japnese: Unknown 中文(繁體)：Unkonwn Alchemy Recipes Alchemy Ingredients (Reagents) ''X Rocket Slime In ''Rocket Slime, the Krak Pot must be found on Mt. Krakatroda. It requires the use of recipes, most of which are acquired from rescued slimes. Category:Dragon Quest VIII Category:Dragon Quest IX Category:Dragon Quest X Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Category:Alchemy